Superman Vol 1 1
, who turned the baby over to an orphanage. His feats of strength were already apparent, and they were all too ready to give him back to the Kents when they showed up and asked to adopt him. After the death of his parents, Clark Kent, the boy's human name, tried to get a job at the Daily Star, but was turned down because of his lack of experience. Hearing about a riot at the county jail, he heads over there to try to prove his worth. After dispatching the mob that is trying to kill a prisoner, the prisoner gives him some information. It seems that Bea Carroll, singer at the Hilow Night Club, killed Jack Kennedy and framed Evelyn Curry for the murder. He tells Daily Star editor George Taylor what he knows about the riot, and Taylor hires him on the spot. | Synopsis2 = Superman travels to the Hilow Night Club and tells Bea Carroll that he knows that she killed Jack Kennedy. What follows is a retelling of the story from ''Action Comics'' #1, "Superman, Champion of the Oppressed". | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = | Synopsis5 = | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler1_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler5_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker1_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer2_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer3_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer4_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer5_1 = Joe Shuster | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jack Kennedy * Sims Locations: * ** * * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Alex Greer * * * Senator Barrows Other Characters: * Evelyn Curry * Jack Kennedy Locations: * ** | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * This first half of this issue is reprinted in Superman: From the 30's to the 70's, Superman: From the 30's to the 80's and Superman Archives, Volume 1. Both the original and reprint material were again reprinted in chronological production order in Superman Chronicles, Volume 1. * The untitled text story from this issue was reprinted in Superman in the Forties. * "Clark Kent Gets a Job" and "The Coming of Superman" (originally untitled) were first printed in ''Action Comics'' #1. ** This issue's version replaces the original version's first page with two new pages, more completely detailing the interplanetary origin of Superman. ** This issue's version adds four new pages, between pages 2 and 7, detailing Clark Kent's arrival at the Daily Star. ** The other three Superman stories are re-presented in their original forms. * Ma Kent's first name is given as "Mary". Pa Kent's first name is not revealed. * The early adventures of Superman originally took place in Cleveland, Ohio. The location has since been retroactively altered to reflect Metropolis of the Earth-Two reality. | Trivia = * This issue of Superman was originally released as a one-shot. The number "1" does not appear on the cover or in the indicia. However, it sold so well that it was quickly converted into an ongoing series. | Recommended = | Links = }}